As is known, the usage of handguns or semi-automatic pistols is widespread, including law enforcement personnel and individuals. A particular problem oftentimes arises, however, during a reloading operation, i.e. bullet jamming. The latter is typically associated with improper casing size, as by a bulged portion which causes bullet sticking. In other words, the lagging edge or rim of a soft nosed bullet catches on a portion of the feeding ramp, becoming lodged and requiring, sometimes, dangerous procedures for bullet removal.
As a matter of example, the latter may include (1) the hand holding of the pistol and physically forcing the slide back, or (2) forcing the edge of the slide back by pushing action, or (3) urging the pistol against an adjacent object to open the slide for bullet removal.